


Doctor Who RPF: She's not bigger in the inside

by TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986



Category: Doctor Who RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Mattex, One Shot, Save Our Mattex, Secrets, Sex, Trapped, on day for Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 19:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986/pseuds/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986
Summary: ~It had to happen that way, of course. Alex and Matt are trapped in a cave and have to spend Halloween there. But what at first feels like the most terrible day of her life becomes her best. Because Matt finally finds the courage to confess something.~





	Doctor Who RPF: She's not bigger in the inside

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, reader.
> 
> Happy Halloween.
> 
> Again a Mattex story (since I've already written sex between characters at Colepaldi, this is not new to me here either.)
> 
> Of course, as always, pure imagination of my side. Only known things are written with it, so they are not directly private.
> 
> (BTW: I've ER never seen him, but I'm not the one who has to see every series, I'm more like that, I have my ten darlings, but they are full of heart.)
> 
> Have fun.
> 
> Allons-y!

Doctor Who is © by BBC

Doctor Who RPF: She's not bigger in the inside

Alex ran up and down angrily. She had known that would happen. That she will be locked up here with her clumsy colleague. Matt had found something interesting in this hell and wanted to take a closer look.

This hell was opened to visitors only during the day and remained closed at night. However, the owner made exceptions for film crews, so there could be night scenes in Doctor Who.

The Doctor, River, and Amy and Rory should be trapped in this cave because they got lost. The exit was still clear, but they did not know which way to go (in fact, they were not ten meters from the exit).

„Alex, I'm sorry, alright? I just thought it might be a work of art from earlier.“  
She laughed. This cave was artificially created a few years ago, as a visitor attraction.

„Matthew, please, it's cold, the nights are the same and the team will not be back before tomorrow. But at least I hope to have a wonderful funeral if I die here.“

He took off his tweed and put it over her shoulders. He never did that. Since he received him at the charity event, he treasured him like a treasure.  
„Thanks, but are not you cold now?“  
„It's okay, besides, I do not want to lose my wife.“  
„But we're just married on screen and the fans just accept it because it's so different.“

Matt sighed. Yes, but he did not think so. He almost did not have from the beginning. They had never been so alone before, so he could tell her how he felt.

Yet, now that he felt like telling her, he was still afraid of the drain he would receive. How loud would the echo of a slap be in this cave?

„We could snuggle together“, it came out of his mouth faster than his brain could form the words. Still, Alex just took his hand and pulled him down. She was so cold that she would do anything just to get some warmth. Even though she had to lean on the man who would never see her outside as she wished deep down.

Of course he would not think that way. And that he always referred to her as his wife was also meant as a joke.

„Happy Halloween, Kingston.“  
„What?“  
„It's 31 October, so Halloween. Come on, smile a little.“  
„I do not feel like it. How can you stay so happy?“  
„Because I can be here with the person that matters most to me. Because I do not have to be alone here and because it's the only moment we're really alone.“

Alex did not want to believe that he would ever say those words, and he did not. Instead, he kissed her and despite the initial shock, she returned it, letting her hands slide into his hair while his were on her back. The kiss deepened and he squeezed her tighter.

Unfortunately, when his family assured him that they sometimes really believed it, he was not really the Doctor and therefore had no breathing bypass available.

So they finally had to let go of each other and they looked at each other panting.  
„I hope I was not too bad“, he chuckled, but she just put a finger to his lips.  
„There is nobody here who would disturb us, right?“  
„Yes.“  
„Then we should warm up even more, do not you think so?“

He jumped up and set himself a sleeping position on the floor from their jackets. Then he lay down for a moment, but immediately jumped up again because it was a bit too much for his back.

„Sorry, we can not do it.“  
„Well, that breaks the mood“, she grinned as she moved closer to him. He looked at her a little irritated.  
„Alex, you are by no means River Song, you do not have to take over your character.“  
„That's right, but I adore the role, otherwise I would not have come back and you know that I never do such a thing.“  
„You came back to ER“, he reminded her.  
„For the last episode and even that was just an exception.“

He looked at her, wanted to know why River? What fascinated her so much about the role that this time she had thrown her conviction overboard? But instead of answering, she just smiled and said, „Spoilers“. 

It was something she had not done before. She took over something of her role. Normally she separated her private life strictly from her roles, so she would never use any of it. In contrast to him, who brought in a lot, for example, that the Doctor liked to wear a bow tie because he did so in real life. Oh, and of course the tweed, which he could call his own.

„Alex, is the mood really over? I mean, I've been ready for such a long time. Good, maybe not so long, but still long enough.“

She sat up now and that was not good. Not because of his back, but because she sat directly on it.  
„We have all the time in the world later, I have only one request. Do not tell anyone, I'd like to wait until I'm ready to announce it to the world.“

He promised and actually did not care what the outside world might think.

„Then we're together from now on?“, He asked nevertheless full of hope and she nodded. He kissed her so full of desire that she had the feeling that he would at the same time take the air away and play it back. How could she not love him?

Yes, she was worried about the age gap, she also worried that others might try to get her apart, but all of that had no meaning now, if only they alone were there.

Everything she wanted was in him. To have a memory on this Halloween that they could not tell anyone. Not that she really wanted it.

„Do you mind if we skip the whole prelude this time and come straight to the point?“

He did not answer, but opened her and his pants, because of the cold in the cave, they should rather stay dressed, lifted her and then let her down on him. Both took a deep breath.

„Wow, you feel really good. Who was it again who was thinking about the age?“  
„Imagine, next time you meet her, I'll really release River Song.“

Matthew did not answer but hugged her to finally get down to business. While he fucked her hard from below and held her firmly on him. If her face was hidden in the crook of her neck, she still cried out the whole cave.

„Fuck, you feel so damn good on my cock, so tight and wet for me. That's all for me, right?“  
She could only nod, completely engrossed in the passion she shared with him. He was so big in her and seemed to know exactly how she needed it because he managed to get her to the edge of her orgasm in a matter of minutes.

In the last minutes she kissed him hard and finally felt his semen shoot into her. She did not have to worry about becoming pregnant (even if she did not like to think about it).

She broke away from him and he pulled her to him. His green eyes were bright.

„I love you, Alexandra Elizabeth Kingston“, he said with a gentle whisper, „Happy Halloween.“

The end.


End file.
